The requirements of users on image quality are increasingly higher, and the demands on high-performance experience of devices with the shooting function are increasingly stronger.
However, most devices with the shooting function are designed and used in accordance with the most common light environments, for example, when the most common digital camera, in the environment with adequate light, is used for shooting scenes with small contrast, such attribute settings as aperture, shutter or the like may be adjusted to perform the best shooting operation so as to obtain a high-quality image effect.